


Red Tape is (SO MUCH) Fun

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Missing Scene, N.B. previous DAA minister is briefly mentioned, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairs Exchange, Rare Pairs Exchange 2020, Ritual Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Time-line: Open Government, sorry for my Eng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: When a new minister takes up a portfolio, he needs to cement the bond with the incumbent department undersecretary via ritual sex...(ру перевод во 2-й главе)
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Wisdom/gifts).



\+ pic without text  
https://i.imgur.com/q30lucR.jpg  
(as well as w/o love bites)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanon backstory for this scene:  
> Sir H said to JH that it would be quite enough if they just shake hands and next probably lay near each other for a bit... But new Minister was just too diligent and pro-active and willing to do things properly, *up to the hilt* if you'll pardon the expression %3  
> ...
> 
> And some other ideas for the title were  
> *The Happy Accidents of the Red Tape*  
> and/or  
> (Lie Back and) Think of England... BUT IN A GOOD WAY!


	2. Счастливые возможности бюрократии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ритуально-бюрократическое АУ, в котором по старинному сакральному обычаю, чтобы вступить в должность «по-настоящему» и обеспечить успешную работу министерства под началом нового правительтcва, министр должен скрепить связь со своим инкубентом в постели. Джим удивлён, что подобные архаичные суеверия ещё имеют силу, но постоянный секретарь министерства сэр Хамфри обожает протокол, правила и традиции.

\+ версия без текста  
https://i.imgur.com/iiTy308.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Вообще-то для соблюдения традиции было достаточно полежать рядом, мб держась за руки, но Джим слишком старательный и деятельный министр))
> 
> вариант названия:  
> [Закрой Глаза и] думай об Англии (но в хорошем смысле!)  
> Вариант саммари:  
> *Единственные традиции Королевской госслужбы — это чай, перекладывание бумажек и содомия* (из только что выдуманных ошибочно преписываемых Черчиллю цитат)


End file.
